Folie meurtrière
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Sidious a formé une apprentie secrète, mais que complote-t-elle ? (Résumé pourri, je sais. )


Voici mon nouvel OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Folie meurtrière »**

_Des pleurs de bébé, arraché à sa défunte mère... Un voyage dans l'hyperespace depuis les Régions Inconnues jusqu'à Coruscant, capitale de la galaxie... Une pièce secrète dans son appartement afin d'y cacher l'enfant..._

Dark Sidious se souvenait vaguement de tout ça. Cela s'était passé il y a 20 ans de cela. Il était parti chercher la gamine qui deviendrait son apprentie secrète. Son arme redoutable.

Désormais, cette gamine était devenue adulte, et s'était fait un nom : toute la galaxie tremblait désormais en entendant parler de Lily Fleming. Elle inspirait la même terreur que le Seigneur Vador.

Sidious, désormais empereur, était fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais il ne se doutait pas que cette situation si confortable allait basculer d'ici peu...

* * *

Lily Fleming s'examina un moment dans le miroir de sa chambre, et apprécia ce qu'elle vit : une fine silhouette musclée, des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Elle venait de revêtir son armure Sith, totalement noire. Elle accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture, et se perdit dans ses souvenirs...

_Elle avait été élevée à la dure par son maître. Il lui avait appris à résister à la douleur. Elle revit les coups de fouet et les claques qu'il lui donnait. Elle se revit à la fin de sa formation, et ressentit la sensation de fierté qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment-là._

Lily terrifiait tous les habitants de l'Empire, autant que son rival, Dark Vador, cet ancien Jedi qui s'était retourné contre les siens.

« Foutu Jedi », pensa-t-elle, rageuse, « jamais tu ne me voleras la place que j'ai réussi à me faire après tant d'efforts. »

Sidious ne lui avait jamais dit d'où elle venait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle : elle était une vraie Sith, de la lignée de Dark Bane. Désormais, elle ne vivait que pour comploter contre son maître, cet espèce de monstre imbu de lui-même. Elle parvenait à lui faire croire, pour l'instant, qu'elle était totalement fanatique de lui, pour entretenir son problème d'ego, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il ferait forcément une erreur, et là, elle pourrait le tuer et ainsi prendre sa place, pour régner toute sa vie sur la galaxie entière.

* * *

C'était la nouvelle du jour : l'Empereur Palpatine allait épouser la Sith Lily Fleming. Cela faisait scandale sur l'Holonet, mais Vador s'en doutait depuis un moment. Il savait que son maître avait toujours eu des vues sur cette gamine, et qu'il n'attendait que le moment propice pour la forcer à l'épouser.

Mais le Sith avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que ce mariage allait tourner mal...

Lily Fleming était enfin devenue Lily Palpatine. C'était l'erreur qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Elle pouvait désormais s'employer à assassiner le salopard qui lui servait maintenant de _mari_.

Alors, un matin, elle versa une fiole de poison dans le café du Sith. Lorsque celui-ci le but, inconscient du danger, il eut tout de suite l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était étendu sur le sol, mort.

Lily savoura cet instant. Elle avait atteint son but.

* * *

La nouvelle de la mort de l'Empereur fit vite le tour de la galaxie. La raison officielle était qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque en pleine nuit, mais Dark Vador n'y croyait pas. Il soupçonnait Lily de l'avoir empoisonné, bien que les résultats officiels de l'autopsie du défunt Sith démentent cette possibilité.

Désormais, la galaxie était dirigée par une gamine de 20 ans, assoiffée de pouvoir, et ne possédant presque aucune expérience politique. Mais elle semblait bien se débrouiller.

Le statut de l'ancien Jedi n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours considéré comme une sorte d'esclave par sa nouvelle _patronne_.

Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Lily était moins puissante que Sidious, Vador parviendrait certainement à la tuer.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le nouvel Empereur ne soit Dark Vador... Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que personne n'ait l'idée de convoiter sa future position.

* * *

Et voilà. ^^

Reviews, please ! =)


End file.
